User talk:LilyheartsLightning
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Milkman/End of the Line page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 23:12, July 6, 2012 Apologies I wanted to apologize for my actions and comments on my "Why Destroy is Bad" blog, or whatever it's titled. It was wrong and borderline policy breaking for me to treat another user like that, not to mention immature, especially for a user such as myself who has been here for awhile and wants to be a senior editor. I hope you accept this apology and that we can get along in the future. Best regards Legionwrex.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Your comment on my blog Excuse me but "Sorry, but storytellers don't pander to minorities who whine about elements they don't even bother to analyze for more than a second" is completely unnecessary belittling and I sure don't want a flamewar on my blog. Would you kindly consider editing your comment, to stay on the civil side? Thank you --Ygrain (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Your blog is eating comments I've tried four or five times - both logged in and logged out - to try and post a comment on the blog you've just put up. Each time, no comment appeared. Not sure what the problem is, but I thought I'd let you know.--Zxjkl (talk) 02:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I had a similar problem. Hopefully it's one of those Wikia glitches that clear up. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I checked your blog, and the little box in the upper right corner for Commenting is unchecked, so the ability for users to comment on your blog was turned off. If that was intentional I'm fine with that. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::That's what that meant? ... I am a collossal idiot. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Didn't I see you on TVTropes? How are ya? Nord Ronnoc (talk) 05:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Nord Ronnoc /Stares /Using his best Darth Maul stare impersonation. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :And now I'm wondering if there's any omniblade vs. lightsaber duels in crossover fanfics online. Thanks a lot. XP LilyheartsLiara (talk) 13:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding that argument on the VGA blog... I appreciate you fighting against the Indoctrination Theory and such, but why are you arguing with others about the original endgame and Tali's picture (which is a stock photo. Trivial, but still) when they had a very good point? From the looks of it, you're just harassing them because they have a different opinion. If you're not going to stop that and deal with it, I'll have to report you for violating the Wiki's policies by igniting a flame war. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't against policy. Please don't threaten someone for disagreeing with you.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Right. Lily, I'm sorry I overreacted and made a threat to you. I'll try my best to keep a cool head from now on. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 00:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The case on the endgame GameInformer claims that BioWare has never made a case why they chose to go through with the endgame, even with the Extended Cut DLC. Any way to prove that (or at least, enough to tell them to shut up)? I'm getting sick and tired of this as much as you are. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:35, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd imagine at least some of the employees probably talked about it, maybe on BSN. I wouldn't really know, plus the typical person who would mention it on the internet would get the staff response completely wrong. But it's no biggie. There are much better things than concerning yourself with people whining about ME3...like playing ME3. XD LilyheartsLiara (talk) 22:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I talked to one of the former founders of BioWare on Twitter. He said he would prefer it if a fan of BioWare would take the time to respond to GI's claim. I asked him in response if the endgame was simply just sound like a good idea. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 14:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Fear not, soon all of the hate will be directed at Dragon Age 3.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I really should hurry up on Origins, then. I still need to see just how accurate what I've heard about DAII is before the greatest fandom evar finds one thing about DAIII to whine about until the end of time. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :: At least there won't be identical, differently coloured explosions at the end of DA3... EzzyD (talk) 23:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is why everyone has Tron lines in Control and Destroy, and why the Reapers die in Control and Synthesis. Begone with you. :P LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Same here, I have beaten Origins, now I'm drudging through Awakening (it's not bad, but I feel like every thing is so (retracted) repetitive).--Legionwrex (talk) 23:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::If I recall correctly, I think the furthest I've gone is past Lothering. (I haven't been playing teh 360 much lately, and ME3 is too addictive.) Now that I think about it, I still need to fetch Leliana and Sten. Might as well get started on that now, actually! LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If its not too late, I would suggest avoiding the DA2 exiled prince dlc since its buggy. If you do go ahead and use it, make a separate save before starting on every mission in it (especially the one called faith) otherwise you may get stuck in a position where the way back is blocked and the way onward is past an infinite loading screen. Midnightpiranha (talk) 20:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Some Mass Effect fanfic stuff. Interested? I finished typing up the first chapter of Mass Foundations: Redemption in the Stars, and I'm looking for a few betas to take a look at it to give out suggestions that could increase the quality of the writing and storyline, along with making it at least somewhat close to canon (this fic is a crossover, after all). I have a question to ask: how familiar are you with the Fallout franchise and the Mass Effect: Redemption comic book? PS: If you think this talk page is inconvenient for this conversation, would you like to reply to me by email? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 07:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, I have not read any of the Mass Effect comic books. And I'm not too knowledgeable about Fallout lore; I've only played New Vegas. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 13:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That's okay, since the story is drawing from New Vegas, where the Courier ended up in the Mass Effect universe and ended up helping Liara and Feron finding the body of Commander Shepard. Also, there are a few ways to know about Redemption, such as buying them, looking them up on YouTube/(I would hate myself for saying it), downloading it from a site like 4shared. I'm making sure if I have gotten the lore, mainly Mass Effect, correct. ::If you're interested, would you like me to provide you with the link to the fic and the document of the first chapter? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I would like to read it sometime; unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't be a beta for it, as I've recently gotten up in a few major writing projects of my own. (Also, I think I would be a horrible beta anyway. XD) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 03:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here's the link to the fic, though I haven't posted the first chapter yet. The link to the first chapter is right here. If you see anything that needs improvement (or would like to give some praise), don't be afraid to comment! :) So have you taken a look at the fic yet? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) leaving Thank you for your support in the case of my block. I had been deeply annoyed by our disagreements but here you showed a sense of fairness which I must respect. I owe you a profound apology, as I let my annoyance cloud my judgement and didn’t think you capable of this. As I am leaving for good, I can only wish you, fare thee well. --Ygrain (talk) 11:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Something random Can't I tell you that picture of Kirby!Tali is pretty dang cute and funny? Because I think so! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 02:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Then I'm sure you'd be happy to learn that there's more where that came from. =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Tali Kirby! I gotta ask: where did you Get that awesome Tali Kirby picture for your profile?--TW6464 (talk) 16:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Found it browsing the web. It wasn't the only one I found. =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 16:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks!--TW6464 (talk) 16:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ME3 Multiplayer Hey, Alek and I are going to play some Mass Effect 3 multiplayer. If you have an Xbox 360, are you interested in playing? Let me know ASAP. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Dead Space 3 Hey, if you're interested in buying Dead Space 3, I replied to your comment here, and wrote a review here. For what it's worth, all of them come recommended. --The Milkman | I always . 23:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Seems like you're interested in getting DS3. Are you getting it for the 360? If so, are you interested in playing co-op with me? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I would get it for the Xbox 360, yes. But it'll probably be a while until I get it, anyway. If I do, I'll mention it. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What's your gamertag, by the way? Mine's Nord Ronnoc (unsurprisingly enough :P).--Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Is it safe to say that Lily'll create Isaac in Mass Effect? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 20:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ME IOS games Given your admirable dedication to Mass Effect universe, I was wondering if you happen to have the Mass Effect Galaxy? If so, can you please help with creating articles for it? As a database, we have to treat it as any other game in the franchise and create the mission walkthroughs, adversary articles, weapon & power sections – all of which are currently missing. If you don’t have it, it’s possible to obtain it for free here, as the sales have been discontinued. The IoS device would have to be jailbroken first, though. The game might be centred on Jacob Taylor, but it does include Carnage, so…. :) 4Ferelden (talk) 06:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The Mass Effect: Infiltrator is in a slightly better state. As such, any help with creating articles for it would also be appreciated, although the Galaxy should remain a higher priority due to the greater difficulty of obtaining it at present and fewer people having bought it in the past. As I don't have any IOS devices, I cannot help much with either game, but good luck anyway. 4Ferelden (talk) 06:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Email I've dropped you an email. Please take a look and respond when you have a moment. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Talon Mercenary is based on Zaeed You recently removed my entry about the Talon Mercenary being based on Zaeed because Zaeed "doesn't use a bow." While yes, no one has before the Talon Merc, but that's why the term "based on" was used as the Talon Merc looks exactly like Zaeed. Just like how movies "based on real events" have talking animals, added characters archs, and aren't supposed to be exact biographies. :And it is nothing but pure speculation and if added again will be removed and then we enter edit war territory. The only thing is a passing visual comparison and that is not even remotely enough. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The Talon Mercenary doesn't look exactly like Zaeed—most notably, their shoulder pad is different. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 19:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::While I'll agree with Lancer that it is speculation since I have no confirmation from Bioware but look at the two side by side here. The only difference being the removed Shoulder Pauldron, the tattoos, and of course, the Omni-bow. I've played the character a few times and you can even notice his right ear has scaring, just like Zaeed had due to his scarred face. Again though, this is speculation.Alpha1ance (talk) 21:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Again it is a passing visual comparison only. Visual comparisons are not allowed to be justification for trivia. That is expressly written out. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Lancer, come on! It's far more then "a passing visual comparison only", it's the same model! The only differences are a cleaner texture and a the lack of the shoulder bit! It really is silly that visual comparisons would be entire ignored, especially when it's something like this. It certainly deserves a mention. Phalanx-a-pedian (talk) 22:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) i agree that it looks the same, and maybe is the same model, but as long as this isn't confirmed is it not trivia...--Perkins98 (talk) 22:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Lily you could try asking Gamble on his twitter account and maybe he will confirm or deny this. Personally I believe they painted him yellow on the trailer as a little homage to Robin Sachs. --MasterDassJennir (talk) 23:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually its like the argument that the N7 classes are based on existing models, like Kasumi, Leng or the Phantom. They most likely simply look visually similar due to using existing assets, nothing more. Garhdo (talk) 10:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes everyone knows that it looks like Zaeed, will it pass for trivia? No because the rules for what is/isn't trivia exclude this sort of stuff. Leave it at that. Midnightpiranha (talk) 13:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Congratulations! You have been approved for Chat Moderator status. Please familiarize yourself with the Mass Effect Wiki Chat! Live usage rules assembled at Mass Effect Wiki:Chat Policies. As a Chat Moderator, you are expected to enforce these rules while using the Chat! Live feature. If you have any questions about your new responsibilities, please let me or another administrator know. Good luck and good editing. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's an honour, and I'll do my best. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I guess all those times you argued with people have paid off... Kidding! You've earned it!--TW6464 (talk) 12:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know I restored your user page to your last edit as I did not see anywhere you had given permission to Garhdo or Nord Ronnoc to edit your user page. You are, of course, free to restore as you wish. Trandra (talk) 20:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Vega Hey L<3L!I have a question for you. When, where & how do you get the option for the pull-ups contest with James? Across many playthroughs, I have yet to see it. Help a fellow Canuck out! ;) Thanks! :It's in the Citadel DLC. When you invite James up to the apartment, after the conversation, he'll notice the punching bag. You can choose the pull-up bar, and after one pull-up, he'll challenge you to beat his record. At which point you should probably put on some music or something. XD LilyheartsLiara (talk) 17:57, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Groovy! Thanks. The problem, I think, is that my first run though of the DLC was just prior to Priority: Cerberus Headquarters. I only got a few meetings and couldn't force trigger any more. And I'll take your advice about the music! XD Hefe (talk) 19:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hai der. /gives Carnage in a box Because I know you will enjoy it. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 20:22, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ha, I certainly will! Thank you! =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 20:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) A little worried You seemed to be pretty worked up about what happened recently. Want to talk about it, along with a few other topics, in the chatroom? I think it'll help cool things off, at least at the moment. Let me know ASAP. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, I'm cool. I can turn off the internet raeg pretty easily. (I have a very weird personality, but that's a very long story. XD) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Good to hear that. You must've went through a lot to be like that, then.--Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think that Lilly's raeg may be my fault. Me is sorry...--TW6464 (talk) 00:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You're just a messenger; don't shove yourself in front of my gun. XD Trust me, I had already said quite a bit on the subject... LilyheartsLiara (talk) 00:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::ok.--TW6464 (talk) 01:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Aaaannnnd Alek is acting like a pretentious douchebag again. He really needs to stop complaining and get on with his life. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 04:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Real nice being civil there Nord, real classy. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 04:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Frankly the entire situation is out of hand and I have dealt with it. I am also sick and tired of this. This is not the first time this has happened, and at this rate we are due for it again in about 6 weeks. This situation blew up quickly and there was no excuse for it, from anyone. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:22, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Your writings About those stories you mentioned writing on your user page, are any of them available to read online? :3 I think a person who likes BW games and has Lightning Farron on her avatar will have a literary taste quite similar to my own. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops, missed this when it was first posted! Sorry. To answer your question, I don't have any of my stories online; I'm hoping to get the stories I'm working on published and posting them online complicates that. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 01:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::That's sad. :( Do you write for publication only, then? I mean, some authors write big stories for print and smaller short stories for online, just to give a sample of their style and themes. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) This has gone on long enough If I see you call another person who disagrees with you a "moron" or "imbecile" or similar synonym, I will ban you. If you can't discuss things without insulting people, my advice would be to stay off the blogs for a while, please. Trandra (talk) 18:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Well im probably gonna be banned before you an even read this ause i apparently am a omplete dumbass. personal view just saying. Sorry for disrespet.--Mini Nub 04:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style and Bugs I realize I'm extremely late to the party but are more senior editors on the ME wiki aware just how inaccurate or incomplete significant chunks of ME3 gameplay information are? The manual of style requirement of having a ME-specific Bioware developer explicitly confirm bits of gameplay information is an *extraordinarily* high bar, especially now that Bioware has all but moved on from ME (e.g. they shut down ME3 weekend challenges). As a new player (picked up ME3 a few weeks ago) I've found that any time I read anything about a power or weapon on the ME wikia, I end up having to google it elsewhere to see how it has changed through patches or if there are undocumented issues or features not mentioned here. The manual of style: "Here at the wiki we strive to present information about our topics as accurately as we could, citing only from the most reliable sources. This oftentimes presents problems in that while we know certain things about the franchise have occurred we still need them explicitly spelled out in order to avoid ambiguity. mine" This I can understand when it comes to issues of canon and lore (i.e. don't want to put wild fan conjecture in an article), but sticking the gameplay mechanics in with the same strict verifiability requirement makes the wiki itself de facto inaccurate. It's not like for my edits I was referencing random posts on BSN where some guy/gal was wildly gesticulating that they thought X ability was doing Y, I was referencing posts where people have been doing lots of in-game testing, sometimes in collusion with game data file analysis or building off explicitly-developer confirmed info. I'd like to draw a contrast here between the ME wiki and the Fallout wiki, of which I've been a significant contributor and the very different experiences I've had in the communities. Fallout's wiki has no such strict confirmation requirement. So yes, on occasion, incorrect information filters into an article because sometimes it's based on wild anecdotal information. But because it's a wiki, eventually there are people who can verify things in-game with repeated testing and make alterations until the information on gameplay mechanics is effectively accurate, if not completely accurate in the sense that all variables are known. This, in fact, seems to be the point of building a wikia community or any wiki whatsoever: things eventually become accurate through progressive edits (hence wikipedia's stance on NPOV). Even if the Fallout wikia may have articles that are momentarily inaccurate at times, the gradual accuracy is still better compared to the ME wiki's stance. The gameplay mechanics discussed on the ME3 parts of this wiki might match what the in-game text says, but the ME wiki itself becomes effectively '''inaccurate' because the in-game text itself is ''wrong. In other words, the manual of style may be purporting to ensure reliability of in-game information, and it may work so for purposes of ME lore and canon, but I can say that the manual of style's reliability requirement is in fact turning (at least the ME3 parts of) this wiki into an unreliable source for gameplay information. Increasingly my experience is that if I'm googling for information on some ME3 gameplay mechanic, I'm starting to tune out any search results coming back from the ME wikia. By contrast, if I'm googling for information on some Fallout mechanic, results from the Fallout wikia are the first place I go. Because I actually like ME3 and I like wikia in general, I thought I could help remedy this, but the manual of style creates an impossibly high bar to fixing some of the endemic issues on this wikia. As for bugs, I get that it's not good policy to just let everyone mention bugs willy-nilly, but there's no provision for bugs that are confirmed on BSN? You can get way more than just three independent confirmations for something through BSN, so it seems odd having to have yet another confirmation requirement on this wiki itself, especially since many pages for ME3 seem to have very little edit/talk page traffic. Sorry, I realize that you're probably not the head honcho for the ME wikia (unless you are...), you just happened to be the first person to revert my edits for manual of style reasons and bring it up on my talk page. I'm just a little flabbergasted that this wiki has a virtually un-wiki-like policy. (Thelee (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) :I'm also copy-pasting this into the manual of style talk page so it's less directed at just you. (Thelee (talk) 16:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) Aleena = Aria ? Hi Lily, as you should have seen, the debate over the Aleena = Aria trivia is very close to what we can describe as a edit warring. To avoid that, a brought the issue on the talk page. Try to remain on this talk page rather than editing please. Thank for understanding buddy. --DeldiRe 12:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) gaming.wikia Having seen how much you love tearing into people who don't know anything about the Xbox 1 and how much you love tearing into The Milkman, you should go to the gaming.wikia site and tear into The Milkman not knowing anything about the Xbox 1. I would love to see the show. ;) :I honestly couldn't care less. 20:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Grammar and Caps If you have a concern about grammar/capitalization, edits are more constructive than a wholesale revert (especially since on Reave many of the grammar errors preceded my edit). As for the source, I'm more interested in the first sentence of the linked article, which is written by peddroelmz. (Thelee (talk) 18:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) :Is peddroelmz a developer? Are they a member of BioWare? Do they have that little BioWare icon by their avatar? If not, then they are not a automatically-valid source. They are just one random person, nothing more and nothing less. And I'm very curious as to how in the world you think a thread about Dark Channel regarding something that is stated in the description of Dark Channel is in any way a valid source regarding a completely different power. If anything, peddroelmz thinking that people might not know something about Dark Channel that is stated in the power's description only makes them look like a colossal idiot to me. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 18:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Peddroelmz uses direct memory scanning as methodology, which has been confirmed by people with a BioWare icon next to their avatar as accurate. And I'm not interested in the Dark Channel explanation, I'm interested in the following sentence that starts the source "Unlike most powers that have DOT components that can stack without limit (run concurrently) (Ex Reave, Warp, Incinerate , .. )." Also, continual name-calling ("colossal idiot") is not exactly productive. (Thelee (talk) 18:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) Why are you guys fighting? This is a collaborative website where we , not a fighting grounds for your pleasure. I would suggest that you cool it with the name-calling and the ad hominem attacks, Lily. If I recall correctly, Taunra warned you not to resort to this kind of behavior, lest you would get banned from the wiki. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 19:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC)